


It's All Been Decided for Us

by CadetDru



Series: Who Wants To Live Forever [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: An angel and a demon retreated into the garden as the rain continued to come down. The angel had shielded the demon from the rain with his wide white wings, but the rain was too much for them and the trees seemed safe enough.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Who Wants To Live Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591672
Kudos: 21





	1. There's No Place For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's "Who Wants To Live Forever"

An angel and a demon stood on the top of the wall, in the rain. The angel shielded the demon from the rain with his wide white wings. The demon leaned into it, on the cusp of falling in love. Common sense, having been so recently created, prevailed. The pair of them-- as the demon wanted to think of them-- retreated into the garden as the rain continued to come down. The angel had pointed out that the rain was too much for them and the trees seemed safe enough. The demon didn't want to give us his spot on the wall, but didn't want to completely cut off the connection between them. 

"If we ate the apple ourselves, then we would know which of us did the good thing and which did the bad thing," one of them said.

"You're joking," the other said. His new friend-- and what a concept that was, what a day to forge a new connection-- was full of bad ideas.

"Am I?" the first one said. 

"Angel..." the other one said, ready to be a snake again.

"Aziraphale."

"Azzziraphale," Crawly said, trying to make it a hiss so he couldn't say that he already knew the name. This wasn't the first time that they had interacted, just the first time it was a real conversation. Crawly didn't like the direction the conversation was going in. It wasn't the narrow focus that he would have liked, wasn't about the two of them. "Just accept that you're the good one and I'm the bad one. It shouldn't be hard."

"But we could know for a fact. I know you said it, but what if... I could Fall, couldn't I, if I did the wrong thing?"

"Don't question. That's how you could Fall. Don't ever question the Plan. Too many questions, and you'll end up on my side." Crawly wanted Aziraphale to be on his side. He wanted there to be a new side, one that carefully considered the situations at hand, the question of right and right as it pertained to what was actually happening. If Aziraphale did Fall, that wouldn't be possible.

"I know, I know, you're right... but why are you the one who's right?"

It was the first time Crawly pushed Aziraphale against a wall, holding the angel's corporeal form with his own. Neither was making an effort, so the emotions both felt were all that existed. "Stop thissss. Go report for your next duty. Don't question. Don't dwell. Move forward." He moved back, releasing Aziraphale.

Aziraphale unnecessarily straightened his robe. "There's no need for that."

"You're the nice one, not me. Remember that." Crawly reverted to his snake form and slithered away, looming between Aziraphale and the tree.

"It is my tree, you know. Mine to guard, at least."

"It wasssss. It'sssss mine now. And you have no sssword to fight me with." Aziraphale had no sword because he had spontaneously given it away. He was supposed to guard the Garden, and he just gave away his weapon. It the most impressive weapon that Crawly had seen and he gave it away to protect these new beings, these souls who'd had fallen from grace themselves. God had not shown them mercy, but Aziraphale had. Crawly knew to his core that this had never been God's intention, that Aziraphale had surely gone against the Great Plan. Crawly also knew that he loved the gesture, that he loved Aziraphale, and that he would now dedicate his existence to prevent Aziraphale from fully Falling. At the same time, he didn't want Aziraphale to fully Ascend again. He wanted to keep the angel within reach.

"When do you leave the garden?" Aziraphale asked.

Crawly could let his heart soar, could test the boundaries, could shove Aziraphale up against the wall again. "After you."


	2. There's No Chance For Us

"If neither of us are leaving just yet, there can't be any harm." Aziraphale said. He reached for apple an off the tree, firmly but gently plucking it. Crawly wasn't quick enough to stop him, wasn't expecting the angel to actually take the fruit. Aziraphale unnecessarily wiped it on his robe, giving Crawly the opening that he needed.

Crawly stayed primarily on the ground, but wrapped the top portion of himself around Aziraphale's arm. He took the apple in his mouth without biting it or Aziraphale's hand, and spat it out. The apple bounced away, rolling off harmlessly. None of the juice was on Crawly's own mouth. He wouldn't gain any forbidden knowledge. His quest for answers was abandoned. "It issssn't for ussss."

"What could it hurt?"

"Everything," Crawly said, squeezing tighter. He stayed wrapped around Aziraphale, the weight of him pulling the angel's arm down to the very earth. He could force Aziraphale down with him, have the angel collapse to the ground if Crawly so chose. He didn't choose it.

Aziraphale didn't seem to notice that a choice had or had not been made. "It was a perfectly reasonable plan," Aziraphale said, whining. "I must say, you're being very confrontational ever since the rain started."

"Sssssmite me with your flaming ssssword, then," the serpent said. He didn't feel like his smile came across his serpentine face. Aziraphale gave him a little smile in response anyway. "I am sssssorry," he added softly, truly and sincerely apologetic. 

"It's not your fault." Aziraphale held his head up high. "There was nothing else that I could do." 

"You need a replacement."

Aziraphale nodded, sadly.

"Try me on for size, angel," Crawly said. He wrapped himself around Aziraphale's shoulders.

"This will keep that wily demon Crawly at bay, at least." Aziraphale shook his head, subtly readjusting the weight of Crawly. "We are supposed to be enemies, you know."

"Future generations of humans will say to keep their friends close and their enemies closer."

Aziraphale moved his hands to more fully reposition Crawly. "I don't know how you could be closer right now."

Crawly didn't offer his own ideas. He was trying to get a handle on his own mind first, before he shared it with another. Kindred spirits and soulmates were another concept that future generations would develop, a concept that was stabbing at Crawly. 

He went about his patrol of the guardian, a snake around his shoulders instead of a sword in his hands. It wasn't a permanent solution, not the least of which because a demon wasn't a holy weapon. Still, Crowley's weight helped keep the rain off Aziraphale. The warmth of Aziraphale kept Crawly warm even when they were both called away to account for themselves.


End file.
